Alice 911
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: finally a jasper alice lemon. its kinky ppl. beware. rated M for a friggin reason. although as far as my opinion is concerned its friggin hilarious.


"911 Alice"

A JasperxAlice Lemon.

"A little late for Halloween Baby." Jasper said to me.

He looked so hot just lying there, perched up on my bed like that, half lying down.

"Every day's a holiday with you." I replied back seductively.

I had Jasper feeling waves of my emotion, no doubt. Hell, I'm positive, but this early morning was special. It was the day my baby was born, and I was going to celebrate. So I dressed up as a lady of the law, not his favorite, but I had to deal since the maid one was torn to pieces.

Jasper never told anyone when his birthday was except me, leaving this a private occasion. Good thing Edward's not around or he'd die with what I was about to do to him. I grinned.

I licked my lips as I approached Jasper in my cop uniform. It was actually not even a uniform, the thing was so dang skimpy. I was wearing fishnets and a latex/plastic type cop costume. It barely covered my ass. Then to top it off I had my little hat, gloves, and badge. It was cute, damn sexy, and I got it at some kinky/adult store.

Jasper was clearly taken by surprise; I bet he forgot what today was…my poor baby. He needs a break. Everyone is putting so much stress on him, with the whole Bella situation.

"I like that hat." He finally said after his long starring fest. His eyes were black, lustful eyes.

I moaned, Jasper sent a wave of lust, it was crazy.

"Is that how I make you feel?" I teased. He was starting to catch on.

"Only a fraction, baby." He replied seductive style.

I sat on his lap, and wrapped one hand around his neck, placed the other hand on his waist, and crossed my legs to the side of him.

"Alice, do you wanna be what I feel?" Jasper said with raised eyebrows. He was breathing on my neck now, moving his lips on down.

"Baby, I am what you feel." I said.

Then just like that I shoved my mouth on his and we were lip-locked. He let his little gift slip, as usual, and I felt everything he wanted to do to me. It was hot. Sometimes I thought he did it on purpose. This type of activity always triggered each of our powers. My resistance was a bit better though. Men can't handle themselves during sex. That's a fact.

After several series of tongue action, each one more unique and hotter than the other, he started sliding his hands down my sides. He stopped at my thighs and kept them there. I broke the long kiss and looked into his lustful, deep black eyes.

"Jazz, do you know what time it is?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He looked at me confusingly, "3:30?"

I rolled my eyes, "No silly, its time for the closet."

He grinned and threw his hands in the air, I took off his shirt.

"Do I need to get the handcuffs?" he asked seriously, I saw humor though.

He started to suck on my neck, "No, the whip, you've been a bad little vampire."

"Really?" he said, eyebrows raised.

I growled and he shook his shoulders playfully. "On second thought, you will need them though, I am the lady of the law, and I have come to punish you."

He winked and jumped up, going to the closet. I sat on the bed and watched him go through all the toys in the closet. My eyes moved down from his naked back side to his ass. I winced feeling over loaded, and I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt him trying to entertain me with some of his emotions. I felt orgasm and I moaned, eyes closed.

"Hey there." he whispered in my ears. I opened my eyes and smiled. He was fast. I felt him nibbling on my neck.

"Damn. I love it when you do that." I said.

He chucked somewhere along my neck and started to slide his hands along my sides. He stopped nibbling, and slid his hands down, past my hips; thighs again, lower legs, until he got to my feet. He took off my high heels. I knew what was next.

I stopped his hands and shook my head, "Na-uh, my turn."

He smiled and we switched places. I crawled towards him, giving him my best seductive look and I placed my hands on his thighs. We never stopped looking in each others eyes.

After I undid his pants, I threw them off, somewhere. He was now in his black boxers, my secret favorite color. He knew that.

"Mmmm." I said, he chuckled.

"You look so hot right now. It turns me on like fire." Jasper whispered.

"In that case----"

Jasper was too fast. He leaped at me knocking me off the bed and on the floor, him on top. I groaned. We were going to do it on the floor, and my hat was gone.

"What sexy?" he whispered, in between our tongue-kissing sessions.

"You know I like the bed better," I tried to say, "I get to tie you to it."

"Mmmm, but the floors more dirty," I chuckled, Jaspers favorite place for fun, the floor. If it wasn't his birthday we'd be on the bed by now. "Plus, I'm a bad vampire, remember?"

"Fine, only this time, but you can't whip me." I grinned.

He stopped kissing me and looked up at me with these pouty eyes. "Why?"

I laughed, "You get whipped, you criminal."

He grinned, "Then whip me officer."

I got up and shook my hips a little, teasing Jasper, and grabbed the whip from the bedside table. I heard him "mmmm."

As I approached Jasper I cracked the whip on the floor beside him and threw my gloves off.

"On your knees, bitch." he followed without hesitation, I hit his back, "You've been a naughty little vampire, I'm going to have to punish you." I cracked it again, the whip was nothing, didn't even leave a mark. It was still fun to tease him though…

"Punish me then!" he let out a small shout.

I giggled, and used my feet to move him over, exposing his black boxers.

I cracked the whip again, this time on his ass and he moaned.

"Alice!" He shouted, playfully.

I snickered trying to keep my face. "Officer Alice!"

I whipped him again, "Officer Alice!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you crazy for, Jasper Hale?" I yelled.

He groaned, "Officer Alice!" I whipped him again.

"Who are you crazy for Jasper Hale? Louder! I can't hear you!" I yelled again.

"Mary Alice Hale!" He yelled.

"Sing for me then." I yelled.

"I'm crazy, crazy for Mrs. Alice Hale! Crazy---"

I laughed, this time I couldn't help it. "Enough, you've learned your lesson, I can't take it anymore!"

And like that I flung myself on Jasper so damn fast, it knocked him out of breath, I grinned wickedly and started to kiss his cold, yet luscious lips.

"So hot." I mumbled in between kisses.

I started to travel down his jaw…his neckline…his chest….

Jasper surprised me and rolled on top of me. He felt around my back and once he found the zipper, he jerked my little slutty suite off. Leaving me in tights.

"What? No bra this time?" he teased.

"You yanked it off along with my costume." I explained, a little frustrated, "I swear Jasper if you broke this one..."

He rolled his eyes and eyed my chest. Then he kissed all around my breasts, and started his way down to my tights. He bit down and removed them with his teeth.

"Careful Jasper, fishnets are very delicate clothing …."I remembered what happened to the maid costume.

"I would never…." his tone was full of sarcasm and lies, I just knew it.

He finally got to the thong and then it was my turn again.

"Mmmm. Jasper, almost there." I said, playfully.

"I know." he groaned.

I got a hold of his boxers and yanked them off. Then he was on me.

"Follow my rules, now give it to me!" I yelled. I was loosing patience. He hit me, whamming me like crazy. I couldn't help but moan.

He laughed and then the magic happened. I never got tired of this. He was the exact definition of…of this torture. The way he spoke to me….the way he tasted…like just now, as he went into me back and forth.

He let out a moan, "Your cry is like music." I whispered.

"You're a time bomb." He whispered back.

"That's pleasant to hear." I giggled.

"We forgot to use handcuffs….." He said playfully.

I moaned, I forgot but I didn't want to move, he was gifted for this. Only I knew how great he was at this…

"Leave them." I whimpered. Jasper went deeper.

He chuckled, "I believe that's a record. No handcuffs…."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

He laughed and I grinned.

We did that for hours. Long, amazing, exhilarating hours...I swear the whole time felt like minutes. We were everywhere. The floor first, the dresser, the chair, the little coffee table, the wall even where he slammed me into, and finally we got to the bed, where we both finally were starting to feel exhausted. Afraid we'd need to hunt instantly if we didn't stop we finally did. Bella would be coming over today. He groaned.

"Happy Birthday." I said, not breathing evenly.

I stared at his grinning face, "I knew there was an occasion." he said, letting a chuckle out.

"You _will _be handcuffed to the bed next time." I murmured.

"And will you be a maid?" he teased.

I grinned, "Of course, I need to clean that dirty little mind of yours."

"Mmmmm." he said.

Mwah. Everybody enjoy? Lol. Special thanks to the kidney thieves for such great insipriation. Great band.


End file.
